Where needed, a small incision is made in a patient to access surgically targeted tissue located inside a body cavity. Surgically targeted tissue may also be approached through a body orifice without an initial incision. Sometimes the targeted tissue is approached directly through the incision or body orifice. Other times, an access device system is placed and/or positioned into, across, at, and/or within the incision and/or body orifice to retract tissue, enlarge, reshape, and/or isolate the incision or body orifice. The access device system serves as a portal for accessing targeted tissue that is located in or adjacent to the body cavity or body orifice. The targeted tissue is detached from adjacent and surrounding tissue employing known surgical techniques and procedures. Once freed, the targeted tissue is ready for removal through the small incision or body orifice. If the targeted tissue is too large to be removed in whole, then it is reduced in size and removed in parts through the small incision. Ideally, the surgeon will “core” or “peel” the targeted tissue to keep it in one piece as much as possible. However, more likely than not, the targeted tissue will be reduced into multiple pieces.
Reducing the size of the targeted tissue is called morcellation. A morcellation procedure includes cutting the targeted tissue into smaller pieces manually with a scalpel or knife, for example, or employing a power morcellator to cut the targeted tissue so that it is removable through the small incision. Pieces of the targeted tissue are removed from the patient through the small incision. As the targeted tissue is being reduced in size in order to fit through the small incision, small pieces of tissue may be cut off and left behind in the patient. As such, morcellation is contraindicated in cases of malignancy or endometriosis. If cancer is morcellated, it can spread malignant tissue and upstage cancer and increase patient mortality.
A hysterectomy is an example of a surgical procedure that may involve morcellation. More than 500,000 hysterectomies are performed annually on women in the United States. Common reasons that a woman may have a hysterectomy are the presence of fibroids, cancer, endometriosis or prolapse. Of these hysterectomies, about 200,000 are performed laparoscopically. When the uterus is too large (>300 g) to be removed through the vagina or if the cervix is still in place, the specimen must be reduced in size to be removed through an abdominal incision or through the vagina. During myomectomy (fibroid removal), large fibroids may also need to be extracted using a morcellation procedure. During morcellation, the targeted tissue (usually a uterus and sometimes adnexal structures) is brought to the abdominal wall surface within the pelvic cavity such as with a tissue grasper and is reduced in size using a blade and removed through the incision from the pelvic cavity. In another variation, the targeted tissue is removed through a body orifice such as through the vagina. Fibroids, or uterine leiomyoma, account for about 30-40% of hysterectomies. These are benign tumors of the uterus that can lead to heavy and painful bleeding. In the past there has been a mild concern that these tumors could be undetected cancer, or Leiomyosarcoma, and it was believed to affect about 1 in 10,000 women. More recent data has come out to support a much higher risk of undetected malignancy in these tumors, putting the range at 1:1000 to 1:400. Because of this elevated risk, many surgeons have begun changing their technique to try to enclose the specimen to do a closed morcellation process by morcellating in a bag to contain errant pieces, rather than morcellating without a bag in a process called open morcellation. Many GYN societies, including the American Association of Gynecologic Laparoscopists (AAGL), the American Congress of Obstetricians and Gynecologists (ACOG), and the Society of Gynecologic Oncology (SGO), have released statements warning of the potential danger of open morcellation. On Apr. 17, 2014, the FDA issued a statement discouraging the use of open power morcellation for hysterectomies and myomectomies for women undergoing these procedures for fibroids. The FDA also increased their estimated of malignant likelihood to 1 in 350. For these reasons, systems and methods are needed to safely and effectively reduce tissue specimens. The present invention sets forth such safe systems and methods for both manual morcellation and power morcellation performed in closed system.